


“And you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given.”

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/142399786601/roleplayiing-memes-florence-the-machine">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/143132857986/and-you-deserve-to-be-loved-and-you-deserve-what">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“And you deserve to be loved and you deserve what you are given.”

They all have their doubts sometimes.

Being a hero isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, after all. With great power comes great responsibility, and with great responsibility comes great stress.

They’re a family now, without question, but expressing negativity about something everyone adores and reveres is hard for all of them. Petra flat out refuses to bring up her thoughts, and deflects any questions asked until eventually the asker gives up. Olivia, when faced with an episode of self-doubt regarding their fame, redirects her problems to her machinery, throwing herself head first into her work to take her mind off of it. Even Axel, normally open with everything, doesn’t bring up his troubles. They can, however, tell when he’s in a mood by the aggressiveness in his fighting.

The New Order and the accompanying struggles weigh heaviest on the leader, Jesse. Being plagued with near constant feelings of inadequacy and fear of letting down everyone who depends on her makes it hard to keep up appearances. Once or twice through the years she’s had to abandon the parties thrown for the New Order to swallow back the panic attacks and piece her facade back together. Olivia discovers the most recent attack, which drives her to organize a mandatory meeting. Something needs to be done, and it needs to be done quickly.

Everyone except Olivia is reluctant to show up to the meeting, but they know better than to irritate Olivia when she so adamantly requested it. Petra, Axel, and Jesse all arrive to a square of chairs, one already occupied by Olivia.They all shuffle quietly to their seats under her gaze.

“Is this really necessary, Olivia?” Petra speaks first, slouching in her chair with her arms crossed. A knot of anxiety rests in the pit of her stomach.

“Yes,” Olivia snaps without any heat, tense as a bow ready to fire. Even she doesn’t want to be here, but she can’t let these issues go unheard. Not anymore.

Jesse has her knees up on the chair and pulled to her chest. Her face burns, knowing they’re only here because of her latest incident. She rests her forehead on her knees and waits for someone else to talk.

Axel takes notice of her plight and suggests, “Maybe we should do this on a different day.”

“No.” There’s a force in Olivia’s voice that ends the chance of anymore arguing. “We have to talk about this, guys.”

Jesse makes a note to thank him later for the attempt.

No one says anything for a while. Petra stares at a fixed point on the wall, Axel cracks his knuckles, and Jesse may as well have fallen asleep. Olivia’s frustration grows at the lack of effort, but she keeps her cool.

“Okay, let’s do it this way. We all have to share one problem we’re having, and then we’ll talk about them.” No one says anything, so she takes a deep breath. “I guess I’ll start.”

Jesse makes a strangled whine, feet thumping against the floor with an abruptness that makes the rest of her companions jump. “I have nightmares every other night and I’d give up the New Order if it would bring Reuben back.” She trips over her words, mouth dry, but she owes it to Olivia to at least try to play along. “It…makes me feel like I don’t deserve to be part of this. Like I’m being ungrateful, or something..” Her voice dies and her gaze drops to her hands in her lap.

Olivia looks pleased that her plan might actually work. “Thank you, Jesse. Any-?”

Petra uncrosses her arms and straightens up, leaning forward until her elbows are on her legs. “I don’t think I’ve been too great as a “team player.” Which kinda sucks considering, y’know. The New Order is supposed to cooperate like a team.” She frowns, struggling to put her feelings into words. “Sometimes I think you guys would be better with someone else instead of me.”

Jesse looks alarmed that Petra would even insinuate that they replace her, and Axel starts to say something before Olivia cuts him off, expression just as unsettled.

“We’ll come back to that. Axel, do you want to go next?”

“Not really,” he answers truthfully. “But I can.” He scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I’ve said it to Jesse before, but I always thought I wasn’t cool enough or smart enough to be part of something like this. Like, you guys all have crazy skills or whatever.” He shrugs. “I don’t actually do anything.”

Olivia laughs, shaky but oddly relieved. “Me too, actually. You guys are such great fighters, and you’re all so brave. All I do is stand on the sidelines and break a bunch of silly gadgets.”

It breaks Jesse’s heart to hear what her friends think about themselves. She doesn’t know who to address first and, overwhelmed, starts to cry instead. Olivia’s the first to her side, an arm around her shoulder, whispering apologies and offering to stop the meeting. Jesse shakes her head furiously, scrubbing at her eyes. “We need this,” she says in a wobbly voice,

Taking the hand draped around her, she motions for Axel and Petra to join them as she pulls Olivia to the floor. She crosses her legs and releases Olivia to wipe away the last of her tears, rubs her hands on her overalls, then takes Olivia’s hand again. Petra sits on the other side of her, worry written all over her face, and Axel sits between Olivia and Petra, completing the small circle. Without most of them realizing it, they’ve all grabbed each other’s hands.

Jesse sniffs. “Okay. Geez. This is all your fault, Olivia.”

Olivia squeezes her hand, an apologetic smile on her face. “Sorry.”

“Can I start?” Petra asks, barreling ahead before anyone can tell her yes or no. “You are not useless. Neither of you.” She looks at Olivia and Axel. “You’re just as important to this team as anyone else.”

Jesse leans in, eyes bright. “Of course! Olivia, your arrow dispenser cannon is amazing! You’re so smart, even Ellegaard’s proud of you.”

“And I’ve never seen anyone who can pop zombie’s heads like you, Axel. You’re like the toughest guy around by a mile.”

The subjects in question flush in embarrassment. Axel turns the tables on them while Olivia works to find her voice.

“I can’t believe you think you’re the odd one out,” he says to Petra. “I mean, come on. You?”

“Possibly the greatest fighter of our time?” Olivia adds.

“Well, she might be second to me,” Jesse jokes, leaning sideways to bump shoulders with Petra.

The praise makes the redhead sit a little straighter, but she still looks frustrated. “It’s not that I don’t think I’m a good fighter, it’s that I don’t think I’m a good partner.”

“Oh, stop.” Olivia waves a hand dismissively. “Who invented the Warrior Whip and personalized it for each of us?”

“And risks their neck for us on almost every trip?” Jesse chimes in.

“Who lept out of a freakin’ tree to tackle a spider when I wasn’t paying attention?”

“So what I’m hearing is you’d all be incompetent without me?” The flash of a grin she throws at them lets them know she’s not at all serious.

Jesse laughs. “Absolutely, we would.”

“As for you,” Olivia rounds on Jesse, who’s smile instantly vanishes. Olivia’s hand tightens around Jesse’s again, dark eyes intense. “You’re the only reason the New Order exists. You’re the only reason all of those people out there are alive.” Jesse opens her mouth to speak, but Olivia makes a nonsensical noise to cut her off. “I’m not saying you can’t feel like you don’t deserve to be here, but you do, Jesse. More than any of us, honestly.”

“Even if I wanted to give it up?”

“Even if you did give it up.”

“It doesn’t mean you’re ungrateful of the lives we lead now,” Petra says, “It just shows that you miss him.”

“We all do,” Axel shrugs. “I see the New Order as a way to honor him.”

“I…didn’t think about that.” Jesse smiles, small and sad with a touch of fondness. “That’s good.”

As they reach a lull, Olivia decides to bring the meeting to a close. “The point of all this was so we could see that, despite our flaws and fears, we deserve to be loved and we deserve what we’ve been given. I think starting something this big has made us lose some of the closeness we used to have, and I wanted to bring it back. We can’t be afraid to talk to each other, okay?”

The trio nod their agreeance. Everyone seems a little brighter.

“Awesome. I’m gonna hold you all to that. Now, how’s about we go get some ice cream?”

That really brightens them up. They jump to their feet and, discussing other minor issues and encouraging one another, move on to their next adventure.


End file.
